


Ribbons

by TheRaven



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: BDSM, Bloodplay, F/M, Light BDSM, Other, Self Harm, might have to add more tags as things progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 19:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaven/pseuds/TheRaven
Summary: you find yourself drawn to yuri, despite your lingering fondness for sayori. but while sayori seems stable enough maintaining your lifelong platonic bond, yuri is...she trusts you so much more than you trust yourself, and while you find her darkness intoxicating, you can't help but worry that you might not be cut out for this relationship...but her eyes are so clear, her expression so calm. and you find yourself promising to take care of her, to give her the release she craves.is this wrong?only time will tell.





	1. Sayori

**Author's Note:**

> first chapter is just establishing stuff. felt the need to bolster the story at the day of the festival so things would flow better. the story will get kinky/dark pretty quick after this.

The day of the festival comes and goes.

I stammer my way through my poem, but Sayori leads the applause. She takes me aside after the performance and tells me how happy she was that I didn't chicken out.

I'm not sure if I believe her praise, but she seems so sincere that I can't bring myself to argue. 

Yuri and Monika give me small smiles when I finish, too, so I must not have been that bad. Even Natsuki looks approving, though I wouldn't dare to ask her what she thought.

After the event, Sayori tells me that we've acquired three new members. She cries a little, but I know she doesn't want me to say anything about it. Or about how her hands shake when she pushes a lock of hair out of her eyes as we walk home after the festival.

“I want you to be happy,” she blurts out as you cross the street into your neighborhood. “And I know you don't want to date me.”

I freeze, mouth agape, and she continues.

“But it's okay,” she assures me. “I'm not—I'm not someone you should be with. Like that.”

Her whole frame shakes.

“I told you I wanted things to be the way they were,” she says, so softly that I don't know at first if I hear it correctly.

“I want to be your best friend,” I tell her after a short, agonizing silence. “I want to make you happy when you're sad, and I want to help you work through the bad things. Even when it's hard, I want to do whatever I can to help you.”

Without a word, she hugs me, so tightly that I can barely breathe. I pat her head awkwardly until my strength starts to give out and she lets me go.

“Be happy,” she demands. “I want to see you be happy. Forever.”

I hug her again, briefly, and nod.

“I want you to be happy, too,” I reply. “And together, we'll figure out what that means and how to do it. I promise. I know you're hurting, but I'm going to do whatever I can to help you work through it.”

Sayori laughs, breathlessly, and darts away.

“I'll see you tomorrow,” she calls out, waving.

I smile and wave back.

“Promise.”


	2. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the setup for yuri's "issues" and our protagonist trying to comfort her.  
> note that the protag will not be gendered, so as to offer more readers a chance to become invested in the story.

Yuri texts me several times a day. Watching her open up is like watching a particularly hesitant moonflower bloom. Rare, delicate. Beautiful.

Sayori encourages my relationship with Yuri, but I try not to ramble too much. I can feel Sayori's internal conflict, and I hate that I can't just take all her pain away. But she waves me off, reminds me that it warms her heart to see me happy. I'm not entirely convinced of this, but I don't push her.

Next Sunday, Yuri rings the bell at the gate an hour and a half before I'd expected her. She apologizes profusely when I let her in, but truth be told, I'm strangely flattered to know she was so eager to see me. She squeezes my hands and smiles before retreating to a corner with her book.

I know better than to crowd her, so I pick up a volume of manga. Yuri probably wouldn't like this one, but it's at least kind of a historical drama kind of thing. Maybe she could appreciate the idea, at least? I glance in her direction, but her scarlet face is buried in some novel.

“Hey,” I say softly. “What are you reading?”

She glances up, eyes wide, and starts to stammer out an answer.

“It's, uhm, I mean, th-there's a king, and—and it's—it's--”

She buries her face in the book again like she's trying to disappear into its pages.

“No, it's okay,” I reassure her. “I put you on the spot, even though I know you have trouble with your words sometimes. Don't worry about it.

Her face somehow turns an even darker scarlet, but she gets up and settles on the bed next to me. Her hands grip the edges of her book so tightly that her knuckles almost glow white in the low overhead light. I clear my throat, and she drops the book.

“I'm sorry,” she mumbles, scrambling to retrieve it. “I just get so—I don't know how to focus on--”

Oh. OH.

Of course I like Yuri, but I didn't think she was so....preoccupied with me. Truth be told, I'd have been happy if she just thought of me now and then in her spare time. But seeing her this flustered, this obviously affected by my presence, well...

“I'M SORRY” Yuri blurts out, and she scampers out of my room.

I hear the bathroom door slam shut, and I'm not quite sure how to react. So I retrieve Yuri's discarded book from the floor and set it on my desk, and I stand awkwardly by my door for what seems like forever. She'll probably regain her composure soon, right?

Right....?


	3. discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here we go, folks.

Reluctantly, I knock on the bathroom door. There's no lock on it, but I can't bring myself to just barge in, especially if Yuri is upset. When she doesn't answer, I clear my throat and knock again.

Instead of an admonishment or a tearful refusal or any of the other responses I thought I might get, my rapping is greeted by short, ragged breaths. And, worried, I can't help but open the door.

Blood.

Fine red tendrils snake down Yuri's forearms, and she--

Skirt hiked up to her hips.

One hand, accompanying arm striped with crimson, buried in her plain lavender panties.

“Yuri--” I croak, my whole body suddenly faint from the heat—heat of my body? The room is so cold, the floor so soothing against my cheek. There is a rushing sound in my ears. I hear Yuri gasp, but I can't quite make myself respond just yet. Yuri's red-striped arms and her glassy eyes and---


	4. elation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you cannot help but adore her.

“TOUCH ME,” Yuri gasps, dragging her panties almost down to her knees, elastic popping loose as her hand flings itself downward.

My breath catches in my throat. The knife in Yuri's hand descends, and her panties fall away from her entirely. Two crimson lines mark those cuts, blood beading lazily along the lines on her thighs. Yuki shudders, and her thighs spasm as the fabric falls away.

Oh God.

I pluck the knife from her hand before I can fully appreciate the action, and my tongue descends upon the red stripes along her forearm. Sweet, salty, sharp, sad. I moan in spite of myself, and Yuki shudders against me.

“You like pain?” I uttered, mouth red and wet.

“Yes,” Yuri laughs. “Please. MORE.”

I kneel before her, quivering, and carve our desire into her flesh.


	5. fraying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the protag gives in completely.
> 
> so sorry for the brevity. i'm ending scenes as it feels right.
> 
> kinkiness will be imminent.

Yuri shies away when I bring out the first aid kit, face flushing as scarlet as the lines in her skin. I simply smile and dab at them with antiseptic, and her thighs part before me once more.

“Are you okay?” I ask her, trying not to look down.

“You take care of me so beautifully,” Yuri murmurs. “I want—I trust you to keep me safe. Forever.”

I nod, not entirely understanding but feeling a delicious warmth in the pit of my stomach. Yuri is—her self-mutilation unnerves me, but the way she looks up at me makes me want to indulge her every whim. Even the bloody ones.

I clean her up, antiseptic making her flinch as I drag cotton soaked with the stuff over her more delicate parts, but her moans are anything but discouraging.

And so, fumbling to cast the soaked cotton pad away, I find my hands gripping her hips and my lips descending between her legs. Yuri starts to pull my hands away, but I grip her wrists and hold them back, and she utters the most beautiful noise I have ever heard as my tongue dips into her drenched and quivering folds.

Her hips thrust up against my ministrations, but in a moment of inspiration, I release her wrists and hold her thighs apart and down. I half-expect her to claw at me with her newly-freed fingers, but she keeps her wrists pinned, as though my hands still hold her down. Her eyes flutter open for a moment and meet mine, and she lets out a pure, guttural sound.

It's all I can do to bury my tongue between her legs and try to prolong the feeling.


	6. trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what yuri wants, and what you want to give.

Yuri goes slack against me. I cradle her, awkwardly, and half-drag her to my bedroom. She simply smiles, serene, and allows her body to be manipulated until she rests, half-naked, on my bed. I clear my throat, but Yuri makes no attempt to cover herself.

“I like pain,” she says, softly. “I'm sorry.”

“No, it's--”

I swallow, trying not to stare at the dark tuft of hair between her legs.

“You like pain,” I reiterate after what seems like a long silence. “And I like you.”

Yuri laughs, then stifles the sound with both hands. She bends her legs at the knees, but instead of squeezing them together, she lets them fall apart. I can see from here that she's already wet again.

“I want you to hurt me,” she says, quietly.

“Please.”

The wet, flushed cavern between her thighs is intoxicating, but I manage to pull myself away. Yuki makes a small sound of impatience, but I close her legs with one hand and try to smile.

“Tell me how I can hurt you,” I murmur, “without leaving more scars. I love you. I want to make you happy. And I want to keep you safe.”

Tears stream down Yuki's face, but she's still smiling.

“Thank you,” she replies. “Thank you.”


	7. climax

Over the next few weeks, Yuri brings me books and links me to videos in text messages. Some of them are a little unnerving, but I can feel her nervous energy every time she shows me something new.

And, well, I'd be lying if I didn't say I found some of this stuff interesting. Yuri desperately wanted to give me this overarching power, and the roiling in the pit of my stomach and my fear that Yuri might seriously hurt herself if the wrong person came along to charm her, it makes me...

So I read up on Shibari, and I meticulously restrain Yuri, one knot at a time. She says it's almost as good at a blade in her flesh. Especially when I start to get adventurous, lashing her limbs too tightly to move and loosely draping a blindfold over her eyes.

“Cut me,” she moans this time, thighs straining at the silken ropes. “I need to FEEL.”

Yuri's arms, bound above her head, are both a perfect palette of raised white lines and a stomach-churning understanding that not all is well.

I swallow, my uneasiness like a lump of wax, and stroke her inner thighs.

“Hurt me,” she gasps.

I nod, fumble for the rod, black and supple in my hands. A single strike will leave a mark she'll feel for days. Weeks?

I turn the rod around in my hands, but Yuri is already presenting her quivering body.

“I thought you'd lose interest in me,” she says. “I didn't trust you. I need to be punished.”

The rod caresses her skin. She strains against it, hips pumping at the mere suggestion of pressure.

“You do,” I agree. “And it will be beautiful.”

The rod comes down, and Yuri shrieks.


End file.
